My Koi
by Lady Artemis Cosmos
Summary: Past loves have been long lost. Will they find each other again? Let me know what you think. Read and Review!
1. New School Year

READ THE NOTE AT THE END!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Type of the antique Rome! Rich reliquary Of lofty contemplation left to Time By buried centuries of pomp and power! At length – at length – after so many days Of weary pilgrimage and burning thirst, (Thirst for the springs of lore that in thee lie,) I kneel, an altered and an humble man, Amid thy shadows, and so drink within My very soul thy grandeur, gloom and glory!  
  
Vastness! and Age! and Memories of Eld! Silence! and Desolation! and dim Night! I feel ye now – I feel ye in your strength – O spells more sure than e'er Judean king Taught in the gardens of Gethsemane! O charms more potent than the rapt Chaldee Ever drew down from out the quiet stars!  
  
Here, where a hero fell, a column falls! Here, where the mimic eagle glared in gold, A midnight vigil holds the swarthy bat! Here, where the dames of Rome their gilded hair Waved to the wind, now wave the reed and thistle! Here, where on golden throne the monarch lolled Glides, specter-like, unto his marble home, Lit by the wan light of the horned moon, The swift and silent lizard of the stones!  
  
But stay! these walls – these ivy- clad arcades— These moldering plinths – these sad and blackened shafts – These vague entablatures – this crumbling frieze – These shattered cornices – this wreck – this ruin These stones – alas! these gray stones – are they all – All of the famed, and the colossal left By the corrosive Hours of Fates and me?  
  
"Not all" – the Echoes answer me – "not all! "Prophetic sounds and loud, arise forever "From us, and from all Ruin, unto the wise, "As melody from Agamemnon to the Sun. "We rule the hearts of mightiest men – we rule "With a despotic sway all giant minds. "We are not impotent – we pallid stones. "Not all our power is gone – not all our fame – "Not all the magic of our high renown – "Not all the wonder that encircles us – "Not all the mysteries that in us lie – "Not all the memories that hang upon "And cling around about us as a garment, "Clothing us in a robe of more than glory."  
  
The Coliseum Edgar Allen Poe  
  
Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
The alarm woke up the sleeping teen. The teen glared at it and fumbled with the blankets on the bed to get his hands free to turn it off. He hit the off button, fell back and groaned.  
  
* Why does school have to start so early? Seven is not an hour I even want to think about. * ** Then don't. Get up and get dressed for school. ** * Okay, drill sergeant, I will. Great, the uniforms are even worse than last year's.* ** At least they're not tight. ** * Shut up. With your comments you may jinx it. * ** Are we superstitious? ** * No, your comments are usually come true. * ** Well look. I do not think the uniform changed over night. **  
  
He looked into the bathroom. The hideous garment was still hanging on the closet door and was still as ugly as ever. Who would design a school uniform for a guy in pink and yellow? He nearly gagged again. The jacket was the bad part of the uniform. It was made of a pale yellow fabric and was designed like a gentlemen's coat for the Victorian Era. In the pocket of the jacket was a pale pink handkerchief. The rest of the uniform was not all that bad. Under the coat there was simple white dress shirt and the pants were strait cut and black. He sighed and walked into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
~~~~~``````````*********``````````~~~~~  
  
Well I don't know a title for this story yet.  
  
A friend of mine wrote a poem that inspired this story (you may see it later). I need to work on the story lines of my other stories. Oh well. Review if you want to know the plot.  
  
I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! So please review.  
  
Oh let me know if there are any people you want in this story. I will try to figure them in and two of the pairs are already set. 


	2. Friends

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore – While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my camber door – "'T is some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door – Only this and nothing more."  
  
From the Raven Eager Allen Poe  
  
Sighing, the teen closed and locked the door of his house. He turned and started walking toward his school.  
  
"Hey, wait up for me!"  
  
The teen turned around and smiled at his friend. He looked at his friend's uniform and grimaced. His friend's uniform was worse than his!  
  
"I can not believe that the school is making us wear these hideous uniforms." "I know. Hey yours is better than mine. You don't have to wear a pink tie with your uniform." "Yah and I also don't have a pink collar on my jacket. They did not have a collared jacket in my size." "Yah, you just had to be the lucky one." "Hey you guys wait up!" Another of their friends ran up. She was wearing a pink pleated skirt with her uniform. "Oh good they made you wear pink and yellow too," said his guy friend. "Yah, what colors would you think we were wearing?" "I thought the girls would be wearing dark blue or black," the teen said.  
  
Alright I have this chapter done and I will do no more until I have some feed back from the readers.  
  
Anyone who can guess the series I am using as the setting can have a say in my pairs as long as they fit my story line. 


	3. New Students

My Koi Chapter 3; Lady Artemis Cosmos

Jullian sighed as she waited for her best friend to come out of her house.

"Sorry, Jules, I had to touch up the painting," said Serenity as she ran up to the car.

"Right, Ren, so what detail did you change this time?"

"I remembered last night that if the sun hits your hair right it has red highlights in it, so I added red highlights to your hair in the painting."

"Ren, you have got to stop trying to fix the little details in the painting."

"I know but I really want to get the details of you and me right because I have not found a good subject for the rest of the painting and I can not remember the rest of the dream."

"Didn't you say you were singing in the dream?'

"Well I remember you singing."

"What did I sing?"

"My koibito / My koi / Where have you been/ All this time / All this time /I have spent / Searching for you/ Koibito stay / Stay with me / Don't leave / Stay / Once again / As in the past/ We will face trials/ That threaten to / Tare us apart/ Kiobito stay / Stay with me / Don't leave / Stay / Never again / Never again / Will I leave you / Koibito I will stay"

"That song sounds familiar or at least the tune does. We will figure it out later."

"Yeah, let's go to school."

"Alright"

(Scene change)

"Alright class, calm down, we have two new students," said the teacher.

"Hello, my name is Serenity, and I like to sing, dance, read and paint."

"Hi, my name is Jullian, and I like to sing, dance, read, and write too."

"Alright Jullian, Serenity, why don't you sit by Yugi and Tea," the teacher told them.

"Thank you." Jullian and Serenity walked toward the empty desks. One was behind Bakura and the other was beside Yugi. Jullian sat beside Yugi, and Serenity sat behind Bakura. Tea was on her right and Jullian on her left.

"Hey my name is Tea. What class do you have next?" asked Tea.

"Choir," answered Serenity.

"Cool, I have that class next too."

(In the Choir Classroom)

"Well, I see we have new students. Would you girls stand up and sing for us?" asked the choir director. Jullian and Serenity stood up.

"I cry my tears on a lonely bed," sang Jullian.

"Tsuchi koryotaru ochiru namida watashi no" sang Serenity in answer to Jullian.

"Knowing you will not return"

"kitako nai karera wakaru"

"The battle lost, you're gone for good"

"bosshu sareru shogai no karera, nakushita sento"

"So I cry, cry, cry"

"Naku, naku, naku watashi"

"Gone are the days of prosperity"

"Han'ei no konogoro saru"

"Gone are the days of happiness"

"Kofuku no konogoro saru"

"Here are the days of sadness and longing"

"Setsubo to kanashimi no konogoro koko"

"For you, for you, for you"

"bosshu sareru no karera no, ikiteiru no, inochi no"

(Author's Note)

English Lyrics (roughly translated to Japanese in story): I cry my tears on the desolate earth/Knowing they will not return/The battle lost, their lives forfeit/So I cry, cry, cry/ Gone are the days of prosperity/Gone are the days of happiness/Here are the days of sadness and longing/For life, for living, for their lives. I'm sorry if it is confusing. I have no real knowledge of the Japanese language. I used a Japanese / English Dictionary for the words.

The teen is Yugi. His friends are Joey and Tea.

Ja ne Lady Artemis


	4. Paintings and Songs

My Koi

Lady Artemis Cosmos

Chapter 4

After school Jullian and Serenity went to Serenity's house.

"Those two boys at school might be good models for your painting," commented Jullian as she stepped into Serenity's room.

"Which two?"

"The one you sit behind and the one who sits next to me."

"If the one who sits beside you were older he would make the prefect model."

"What about the one you sit behind?"

"He is not cold enough."

"With you being so selective, you'll never get this painting done."

"Oh that reminds me; I made up another song along the lines of 'Gone'"

"How does it go?"

"_My tears fall down, down, down to the sad earth_

_As the wind whistles past my face_

_I hear its mournful tune _

_As I cry for you _

_I cry, I cry for you_

_From my tears spring a beautiful rose_

_A rose of life and death _

_It symbolizes what we once had and what is now your doom_

_I watch as it blossoms into the air and slowly fades away _

_A rose, a rose, a most beautiful rose _

_It now a rose of gloom _

_A rose, a rose, a most beautiful rose _

_It now a rose of gloom_"

"That is nice. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jullian"


End file.
